The Fire Within
by Stargal88
Summary: What if the heroine of the story had been slightly enchanted herself? What if she had a fiery temper and flames to match? Will there still be a happily ever after? Read to find out!
1. Alvia's Prolouge

'Tis my first Fairy Tale-type story, so don't be too hard, but I would like to hear what people think about it so review, please. 

Disclaimer: I have a few original characters, but the main plotline is based on Beauty and the Beast The Disney movie and the original tale, either of which I do not own.

* * *

On a night, the coldest, darkest and rainiest one the Eastern kingdom had ever faced, a child was born to Charlotte and Theodore Beaumont, one of the wealthiest familys in that part of the land.

"Bring her to me" ,said Charlotte, The tiredness showing in her voice. She shifted into a sitting position in the bed.

The nurse-maid holding the child, who at that time had it's eyes shut, crying fiercely, slowly placed the girl in her mother's arms.

"Shhhhh...",Charlotte whispered, gently, "It's all right, little one". She rocked the child in her arms, calmingly. As the baby quieted and became more relaxed, she opened her eyes.

Charlotte's face suddenly paled, as she skrieked loudly.

"What is wrong, milady?", The nurse-maid questioned, just before she bent over to look at the baby, then stumbled back a few steps, startled.

The child's eyes were lit with a burning red fire.

It is said that one born with flame in their eyes, shall destroy entire Kingdoms by way of fire. There had only been one other known person with this curse, and he was the cause of the greatest disaster in the history of the Eastern Kingdom.

Charlotte breathed, deeply, trying to regain composure. She did not want this to be her first born daughter, it would be a disgrace and a endangerment of everyone around her. After taking a few more breaths, she concocted a plan.

"Ask the hunter, to ready his carriage", Her shaking voice ordered,"Tell him to take this baby as far out into the forest as possible, and leave her". She paused to pass the child over to the nurse-maid."No one else must know about this, as far as they are concerned, the baby didn't survive birth. Do you understand?"

The nurse-maid nodded, as she struggled with her trembling arms to hold the baby.

And so a few hours later, the deed was done, a crying baby was helplessly stranded in the deep forest, but this is not her fate. For the merchant, Sebastien Charnock, had been out riding late in the eve. He'd only ridden so late in the eve, to clear his mind, from the darkened thoughts that tortured him. Not even a week ago him and his wife, Elise, had lost their one month old son to a fever.

The sobbing of the child, brought Sebastien out of his deep thoughts. He dismounted his horse, and quickly searched for the cause of the sound. The man found the child with just a few thin blanets protecting her from the bitter cold of the evening. Sebastien immediately, removed his coat, picked the baby up and wrapped her in the warm fabric.

Once becoming calm again, the baby slowly opened it's lids.

Sebastien knew the tales, very well in fact, but it didn't matter to him. All he saw was a small, innocent baby, who need a home. After loosing his last child, he was glad to take her in, and thought of her as a gift.

Sure that his wife would love the her and want to keep her as much as he did, Sebastien carried the baby home, but not before giving her a name. Alvia. He did know why, but her felt it suited her well.

Upon reaching home, Elise gladly welcomed the child, and cared for her as a mother, neither of them worrying about Alvia's power of fire.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but it is just a prolouge. So, please review so I know if it's good enough to keep writing. 


	2. Prince Joseph's Prolouge

Thanks for the encouraging reviews, everyone. 

This is the second prolouge... Enjoy!

* * *

One year before Alvia was born, the King and Queen of the Western Kingdom welcomed their first heir, Prince Joseph.

The Western Kingdom lies, expectedly, west of the Eastern Kingdom, they do share a common forest, but little else. For the Kingdom of Lilyricia decided hundreds of years ago to split the vast land into four divisions. The Northern Kingdom, Southern Kingdom, Western Kingdom and Eastern Kingdom, to be exact.

The Western Kingdom had a long line of princesses, in fact, Prince Joseph would mark the first time in five generations that there had been a male heir. As, the King and Queen were an aging couple, he would probably be the last prince in that generation. For that reason alone, they spoiled him, did everything to please him, not realizing what a arrogant, unrulely boy it would produce.

At the young age of seven, his mother died and in the following year his father as well. The young prince was, as par his parents instructions, to be crowned king on the eve of his seventeenth birthday. Until that time he was treated as always, the servants never denying him anything.

As time went by, Prince Joseph developed a unhealthy obsession with appearances and material things. Often treating everyone as if they were mere spects on the ground to his greatness. He was, of course, a very handsome young man with golden-honey brown hair, almost to his shoulders, a perfectly proportioned face and icy blue eyes that shone in the sunlight.

* * *

Finally, the day of the princes seventeenth birthday arrived, the servants franticly dashed around to make everything as perfect as the Prince had ordered.

"Marie..", A man, standing in the castle's great hall, softly called. Hundreds of servants swarmed past him, hurrying to finish his or her own task, but he was only looking for one.

"Eric, do you know what will happen if someone catches us dawdling like this?", Marie answered while carrying a basket of linens down the hall. He turned and followed her direction.

"I do not care, I must give my fiancée something"

"What?", Marie stopped and faced him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her.

She smiled, but her happiness faded as she remembered her work.

"There will be plenlty of time to kiss later, but now I believe we both have things to do", and with that she walked off.

* * *

In the late eve of the same day, Prince Joseph's birthday celebration had come to an end and his coronation was about to begin. He stopped and studied himself in one of the many mirrors in the castle. "Perfect as always", he thought. He just as he was entering the throne room a servant called for him.

"Prince Joseph, your highness", the tall man bowed,"a visitor requests your presence"

"Requests my presence? Ha! Just send the stranger away!", the Prince stated, a mix of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"We have tried to, but she demands for you to come"

The Prince was amused at this, for what person could have the courage to demand him. He followed the servant to the front door.

To his surprise, he saw an old woman, her back hunched over and face covered in scars. The only beautiful thing she had, he noted, was a perfect rose, so rare for this type of season.

"Please, Sir, 'Tis a bitter cold evening, may I have one night's warmth in your castle? In return I shall offer this gift", Asked the old woman in her deep, scratchy voice, as she held up the rose.

"You, old hag, are not even worthy of standing at my door-step. Leave immediately!", the Prince stated in anger.

"True worth and beauty are not in appearances, but lie within"

"I said leave!", The woman still stood there for a few moments as his anger reached a alarming height,"Guar--"

The Prince stopped mid-sentence to stare at what was taking place.

A glittering light swirled around the old woman, and it soon became too bright for him to look at. He squinted to see that the light was fading, and as it dissipated the old woman vanished. In her place was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her golden hair cascaded down her flowing white gown, her eyes a piercing green that glared at him angrily.

"Cruel Prince! You foolishly put your vanity above the lives of others! I, the high enchantress of the fairy council, shall place a curse on you, your servants, and your castle, for the horrible deed you committed.", The enchantress's feminine yet powerful voice, proclaimed.

"Please! Forgive me, had I only known. I would have--", the Prince kneeled at her feet.

"Silence! I should not have to be beautiful to earn your kindness", She turned her attention towards the castle and raised a slender finger.

"Everything of light shall become darkness"

The glittering light engulfed the castle. It's bright walls became dark and worn, It's landscape, once beautiful , was now gray and dying. The interior was far worse, gargoyles lined every room, and the cheery paint turned a deep black. Everything of beauty was gone.

"You are not fit to rule your kingdom. You and everyone within the castle, shall now dwell in the forest"

The Prince felt a shift in the air, and suddenly they were in the forest that bordered the Eastern Kingdom. He stood, silent with terror.

"As for your servants, they will be cursed to life as living ghosts of sort. Forbidden from touching another living being"

Many of the servants screamed in horror as they watch themselves stop just short of fading away. Marie, confused and scared, reached out to hold her fiancée's vaguely transparent hand, but it simply passed right through it.

"And you, prince.", The enchantress scofted at the word "Prince", "shall endure the worst punishment of all. You will become what your are inside, with only one way to reverse the spell. To learn to love a woman and earn her in return by the time the final petal falls from this rose."

The rose hovered in mid-air, and glowed a soft pink.

"It will begin to wilt on your twentieth birthday, and die on your twenty-first. Four year shall instead feel like ten within the castle grounds, but only age you normally"

"If you fail to break the spell, you shall remain forever...a Beast"

The Prince screamed in pain as his body twisted and turned, slowly forming it's self into the shape of a creature. There was nothing he could do to stop it, as his screams grew louder and faded into roars.

The Beast turned to the nearest mirror. Shock and rage crossed his hideous face, as he destroyed it.

"I surely hope you can change your ways, Beast", after that final word, the enchantress disappeared from sight.

* * *

Over time, the people of the Western Kingdom moved into the other divisions, unsure about the fate of there lost prince.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter may be a bit confusing, but here are a few thing you need to know for the next chapters. The Prince...er...Beast is a few months past twenty and Alvia has just turned twenty. Time seems to past slower to any one on the castle grounds, and the servants are barely visible and will pass through any living thing. Got it? Good!

Next chapter: 3. Nightmares


	3. Nightmares

Thanks for reviewing, sueariel, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons and disneyqueen :)

* * *

"Fire...burning...flames everywhere...help! Help!", Alvia tosses and turns as she speaks in her sleep, "Someone...help! Please!"

A small fire starts next her bed in reaction to her terrible nightmare.

Sebastien, her adotptive father, who just walked in, swiftly douses the flame with water from a pail set by Alvia's bed.

"Alvia", Sebastien says softly as she touches his daughter's arm, "Wake up".

She opens her eyes with a sudden jolt, the flame in her pupils large and bright, she glances at the scorched wood floor that smoked, lightly. Alvia's room had been accidentally burned in several places. "Oh, not again...", she thought.

"You had that dream, didn't you?"

Alvia sat up, and stared at the floor again.

"Papa, I'm just so worried"

"About what?",

Alvia stood, "About loosing control. About destroying everything."

"That won't happen", Sebastien put a hand on her shoulder," You work hard to keep your temper in check, you'll be fine"

"I hope so, Papa.", She sat down on the edge of her bed, "But sometimes, I'd like to be able to let go. Get furious without the spontaneous fires." She was vaguely ashamed of talking to her father like she did when she was a child. Twenty, was old enough not to need so much comforting, but today her craving for reassurance outweighed everything else.

"I know", Sebastien steps closer and brushes a strand of Alvia's black hair behind her ear,"But it's best not to discuss things we cannot do".

Alvia nods and smiles, "What will you purchase at the tomorrow?". Sebastien was about to make his yearly two-day trip to the Northern kingdom, to view the latest imports for his small business.

"Odds and ends for my trade"

She stares off for a moment, "Make sure you wear something warm", She said finally her tone distant.

"I will"

"And eat everything you have packed, do not skip meals"

"Alright"

"Be careful not to---"

"Alvia", Sebastien interrupts, "You're sounding just like your mother". Elise Charnock was known for her frequent worrying, usually about the well fare of her family.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Although she loved her mother dearly, her father held a special place in her heart. For it was he who took her in, when there was no reason to, and every reason not to.

"I may be an old man, but can still look out for myself", He smiles with a slight chuckle he speaks," Not quite bed-ridden yet"  
She laughs, and he quickly joins in.

"Now, you have things to do tomorrow as do I", Sebastien states as he turns to go, " And I want to get an early start, I may be gone when you wake"

Alvia stands, crosses the room and kisses her father on the cheek, "Goodbye, Papa"

"Goodbye, Alvia", he calls as he leaves her room.

* * *

Sighing, she sits back down on her bed.

And in a barely audible tone, she whispers,

"Please come back safe"

* * *

A/N: It's another short chapter, I know, but it has to be so I can set things up for the coming events. 

Next Chapter: 4. (Um...don't have a title yet)


	4. The Village Market

Ok, I think this should make up for the shortness of chapter 3... 

And thanks, sueariel and PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

The next morning Alvia awoke to the sun streaming in her window, It's bright glow illuminating her entire bedroom. She pushes her thick quilt away from her, and slides out of bed. Picking up the plain tan dress she'd laid out the night before, she quickly dresses.

"Hmmm...", Alvia mumbles as she tries to put her hair into a decent style. She finally gives up and lets her black hair hang over her shoulder in loose curls.

Leaning on her dresser, she stares into a mirror. Over time, she'd learned how to calm her eyes, as to allow her to pass for normal. For it was the only way she could travel to the village without causing a stir.

After a minute or so, the flame no longer glowed. Now, her eyes were just a light amber color, only a hint of red dotted the center.

Alvia heads downstairs, straighting her dress as she goes.

* * *

Downstairs, Elise Charnock sits in her big wooden chair, knitting nervously. Her grey-streaked brown hair flowing loosely down her back, in no pecticular fashion.

"She's worried", Alvia thought as she walked down the staircase, "Mama?", she said aloud.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Alvia", Elise states, as if she'd just been daydreaming, "Come, knit with me for altttle while".

"Mama...I'm sorry, you know I don't care to knit. Besides, I have to get to the market." This was true, but the main reason was that she couldn't stand to see her mother like this, and had no idea how to help her. Usually, Alvia wouldn't say anything about her feelings, but today she felt her needed to.

"Why do you worry yourself so? Papa will be back tomorrow unharmed", The later of which she had just begun to believe.

Elise nods, looking out the window, into the woods near the cottage. There home was almost surrounded by the forrest, with only a tiny brick path leading to the village.

She then smiles, "You're right"

"Of course", Alvia states while smiling back.

Elise straightens her face, "If you don't leave now, you'll never get to market before the shops close"

"Goodness!", Alvia exclaims, at the position of the sun.

Shaking her head, Elise calls after her daughter, "Will you ever be on time, Alvia?"

"Maybe someday, Mama", She grabs her brown cloak from the hatstand, "Goodbye", she yells back at the cottage as she hurries out the door.

* * *

The village, Alvia loved coming here, so many thing watch, so many things to do. Today, She had a small list of items to purchase, but there was atleast alittle time to stop and look. Look? She just remembered, she had to look for someone in pecticular on this day.

"Niviri'a"

She spun around.

"Where have you been?", A tall, thin, bald man said.

"Mr. Danvers, how did you know I was looking for you?", She responds. Mr. Danvers was friend and a mentor to Alvia. A brilliant painter, somewhat eccentric but always good company.

Painting, was one of the joys of Alvia's life. It allowed her to leave the real world behind, and enter one of color and brush strokes.

"You mentioned that you wanted to make a gift for your father for his safe return, yes?", Answered Mr. Danvers, in his thick Western Kingdom accent. Although, English was the language of choice for the Divisions, a few lines of old Lilyricin where spoken, though the terms varied for each Divisions.

Alvia pauses and stares at the sky in thought then finally speaks.

"Oh, yes, I remember but I told you nearly four months ago. How did you---"

"I have a very good memory, Niviri'a", He turns, "We should be at the studio, now, follow me"

She follows him through the crowds of people, all buying and selling goods.

"What does "Niviri'a" mean?", she speaks loudly so Mr. Danvers can hear her, as he is a good ways ahead of her.

"Loosely translated, it means "Female Friend", you don't mind it, do you?"

"No. I have no reason to" Mr. Danvers had always been like a second father, only a bit sterner then at other times a bit more youthful. He'd met with her parent and had become close to them.

"Good", he opens the door to a building, "Hurry, get out of the cold"

She moves inside, and sighs in relief from the bitter weather.

His studio is small yet has an unusual openness to it. Mostly due to the many paintings on the wall.

"I cannot stay long, I have errands to do"

"Fine", He said, moving around as if searching for something, "Ah! Here it is"

Mr. Danvers holds up one of Alvia's latest paintings of the wood surrounding her home.

"You're best work. The perfect present, yes?"

"Yes, but how am I to get it home?", she asks remembering the reason she had to leave it there in the first place.

"I will have someone bring it by a early tomorrow"

"Thank you!", Alvia practically screams.

"You're welcome. I would come myself but I have business to attend to."

She nods.

"Alvia, Did you not say you had errands to run? It's getting late", He says, half-mindedly while turning to the canvas next to him.

"Goodness!", She yells for the second time that day, dashing quickly to the door.

"Thank you again, Mr. Danvers, goodbye"

* * *

It took a lot of sprinting but Alvia finally completed all her tasks, and was ready to journey home.

When all of a sudden, "Via!", a male voice calls.

"No, not him...", She thinks, trying to quicken her pace, then feels a strong hand on her shoulder, stopping her instantly.

"Via, I have wonderful news"

"Roger...I need to get home, now", She faces him.

"Not before you hear what I have to say", A smile crossed Rogers face as he flips back a strand of his red hair. Over confidence surrounds him.

Alvia stands still as her mind races."Oh, what is it this time!?! He's tried most everything to win my affections. Can't he just accept the fact that not everyone will be stunned by his looks and money? And most of all, when will he learn that I despise being called "Via" ?", she thinks.

Roger clears his throat. "You are going to a Ball"

"Excuse me?"

"One of my wealthy friends is holding a Ball in three days", He was sure to say "wealthy" louder than he had to,"And you will have the pleasure of accompanying me"

"What? How dare he just order me to go with him!", she thought, temper rising, but for the sake of not causing fires she held it in.

"I have a painting lesson in three days, I will not be able to go.",Alvia says, calm as possible but anger hidden deep inside.

He laughs for a moment, "Painting? You would give up time with me for that silly hobby!"

"It is not a "silly hobby", I plan to make myself an established artist", a barely noticeable flame sparks in her eyes.

"That is not a fitting career, especially for a woman. Imagine, Via, you being covered in paint, utterly dreadful!"

"I do not need your opinion, Roger", Alvia spat out with a smoldering heat to her tone.

"Of course you do! After all I am the one you will be going to the Ball with", Roger folds his arms, and speaks a bit softer, "You'll realize your mistake and come with me, eventually"

That was it. That one comment broke all of her self control.

"For the final time, I will not go with you! I will never go with you! I hate everything about you! I have made no mistake, only you have for talking to me like that! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home!", Alvia ran off in the direction of her house.

He scowls, but after a moment of thinking, coolly states, "Hmm...She's feisty, too feisty, but I can fix that"

Roger heads for the village, not taking note that the ground where Alvia was standing is severely burned.

* * *

Review, please. Oh and if anyone has questions about this chapter feel free to ask!

Next Chapter: 5. Welcome home, Papa...


	5. Welcome home, Papa

I think I'm going to change tenses, I find to hard to write in the present. Sorry, if it's confusing.

And I mixed the Disney-version with the original tale and a sprinkle of my own imagination, a bit more in the chapter than others.

* * *

Alvia found it extremely hard to sleep that night. "Why? Why did I have to lose my temper?", was the endless chorus in her mind. If Roger found out, soon the entire village would know. They might harm her or worse, They might harm her parents for protecting her. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to them because of her. These thoughts made it almost impossible to rest.

* * *

"Alvia", Elise called as she moved up stairs 

It was early and Alvia, having given up trying to sleep awhile ago, was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Yes, Mama?", she answered, meeting her mother half way down the steps.

"A man outside has a package for you, did you order something?"

"No, Mr. Danvers sent one of my painting, so I may give it to Papa to welcome him home"

Elise smiled, "That was nice of Victor"

Alvia creased her brow, she wasn't used to Mr. Danvers being called 'Victor', she didn't think it suited him well.

"Miss? I cannot hold this forever. Do you want it or not?, The man, stood in the doorway, looking rather impatient.

"Set it over there", Elise pointed to a spot by the door.

"Alright, but it would be kind of ya' not to make me wait so long, next time", He frowned as he left.

For some reason, Alvia found that extremely funny and burst into laughter.

A puzzled expression filled Elise's face, while she watched her daughter practically fall over with laughter.

"What in the world are you laughing at?"

"I-I, That was-.", Alvia could barely speak through giggles,"The man at the door-", another fit of laughter engulfed her.

Elise pieced her meaning together, "I do not see what was so humorous about that"

"I have a strange sense of humor, I suppose.", She stated, after her giggles finally ceased.

Without another word on the subject, Elise stepped down the rest of the stairs, and took her usual seat by the fireplace.

"what do you think of this dress?", Said Alvia, following her mother to the fireplace. She twirled, letting her deep blue dress fly around her. It was adorned with beautifully embroidered pink flowers, and light green ivy.

"It's lovely", E‪lise leaned back in her chair, "But I do not remember it, is it new?", she asked.

"Not at all, Mama, It is quite old, but I did a little sewing and embroidering, to change it"

"Well, you have done a wonderful job", Elise complemented.

"Thank you"

Elise returned her gaze to the fire, and stared blankly.

"Mama?", Alvia interrupted her thoughts, "Do you want some company?"

Normally, Alvia would have been painting at this time of day, but she could tell that her mother was about is fall into worry again. So, she needed to stay.

"I would like that very much", She smiled, and watched as her daughter sat herself in the chair next to her.

They talked for the next few hours, until it was nearly time for Sebastien to arrive.

* * *

"Papa!", Alvia screamed when saw her father coming up the trail on his horse.

She threw her cloak around her shoulders, and dashed to meet him.

Without looking up, Sebastien dismounted the horse, slowly, while facing forward.

"Papa, you're home and safe"

His usually cheerful face was pale and clammy, and his graying hair hung limply. He didn't even move when Alvia hugged, only stood stiffly.

"Is there something wrong?"

By that time, Elise had joined them outside, "Sebastien, you look so pale, what happened?"

"I..I", Was all he managed to stutter, before collapsing.

"Sebastien!", Elise cried out upon seeing her husband loose consciousness, "Quickly, Alvia, help me get him inside"

As they helped him in, as he mumbled feverently. They gently eased him into one of the wooden chairs by the fireplace. Elise then left the room to get water for him.

"Alvia...", Sebastien whispered softly.

"Yes, Papa, I'm here. What happened to you?"

"That creature...That Beast..."

Elise interrupted by bring in a glass of ice cold water, "Here, drink this"

He let the liquid slip down his throat, as Elise poured it into his mouth.

"That is enough...I'll be fine"

Elise set the glass on a nearby table, and took a seat next to him.

She spoke while holding his hand in hers, "What happened?, she asked.

Alvia then kneeled next to him, awaiting his explanation.

Taking a deep breath Sebastien leaned back into his chair and began,

"I was returning from the Northern Kingdom, with the items I purchased, when a horrible storm hit. I took a different route to get home quicker but it did not work. I was cold, wet and tired, I did not know if I could last much longer, but then, when I was at my most desperate, I happened upon a castle in the woods. 'Twas the most unusual castle I'd ever seen, but despite my suspicion, I had no choice but to enter. Once inside I was helped by...well...to all my knowledge they were ghosts."

Alvia's eyes grew wider with each word and Elise had a hand over her heart, looking ten times more worried than usual.

"But they were kind, and seated me at a grand dinner table, fit for a King, then set out a large feast before me. I thanked them and was about to eat when I heard a loud noise behind me. I stood and was faced with the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. It was a huge creature, a beast, it accused me of trespassing in his castle, and told me I had to be punished for my actions. Eternal imprisonment, he said. I told him about both of you, and begged to be let go because of my family's need for me. That Beast was interested in you, Alvia, and stated that my daughter may take my place. Before, I could protest that thought, I was forced out and told that either me or my daughter must come in the morning or someone would come get me"

Alvia's face paled.

"I will have return tomorrow", he said softly.

Suddenly she shot up, "No! I can not let you go!"

"Alvia...I am an old man, It will not matter as much for me as it would for you. Your a young woman, with so much in front of you, so much you have yet to do"

Papa, I have the choice to save you, I can not just send you off"

Elise sat quietly, too frightened and confused to speak. She could not bare the thought of going on without Sebastien or Alvia.

"You are my daughter, my only daughter, my freedom is a small price to pay for yours"

"I am not your real daughter, but care for me as if I was. You rescued me when I was a baby, you took me in. You have given me so much and I know you love me but think about Mama, too. She needs you. All, I want to do is repay the kindness you both showed me, please let me do this, Papa", Tears picked her eyes,"Please let me go..."

"I can no---"

"There is no use in arguing, Sebastien, you know her, when she is set on something, nothing can stop her", Elise interrupted, her voice cracking from trying to hold back tears, "I will miss you so much..."

"Oh Mama, I will miss you too.", said Alvia in between tears, while hugging her mother.

"Alvia, You know I will not allow you to go"

"I know, Papa", She turned from Elise and walked to him, "But you know I have to do this"

He nodded.

Alvia gave him a big hug.

"Goodness! If I don't pack now, I will never be ready for tomorrow", she said, trying to smile.

After preparing, then getting, well trying, to get a goodnight's sleep. She mounted her fathers horse, one that he insisted she learn to ride years ago, and was ready to leave.

Her father handed her the directions to the castle.

"I will see you both soon",Alvia called to them, unable to say goodbye.

She stared at them for a long moment before finally riding off.

* * *

Back inside, Elise wiped her eyes, and headed for her chair, when she remembered the painting. 

"Sebastien...", She said, too many emotions clouded her voice, "Alvia meant to give this to you"

She held up the painting.

Sebastien, who at the time had his head buried in his palms, looked up.

The dark woods the painting portrayed, were very same the ones Alvia was riding into.

He couldn't stop himself as warm tears slid down his cheeks.

"Why did I let her go? I should have stopped her..."

* * *

Hope that wasn't too sad, anyways, It gets better from here. 

Review, please!

Next chapter: Marie (I think this is going to be mostly in Marie's point of view, if you don't mind :) )


	6. Marie

A few notes for my reviewers... 

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons- Thank you, I really appreciate that you review each time.

sueariel- Thanks. I'm so glad you like it!

Tricia- I was having a rough patch with the tenses then, I'm glad this was better. Thank you for leaving such a nice review.

Gabriele-Marie- Hmm...I noticed that too. Sometimes I go too fast trying to get my ideas out and forget to fully explain. I'll see If I can do better in this chapter. Thanks for your help.

PsychoticPhey- Thank you, I'm very happy that people like the way I mixed things together.

And thanks to everyone who read and didn't review, but please review this time!

Now, on to the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Marie Roberts...quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world", A young man said, gently pushing a strand of a young woman's brown hair behind her ear. 

A soft pink color rose to her cheeks, "Eric Garnier...quite possibly the most romantic man in the world", she replied, taking a step back to get a clearer view of the vast gardens they were standing in.

Large patches of multi-colored flowers covered the ground, giving the effect of a living carpet. Lilies, Tulips and most every other flower you could think of inhabited it, but this garden was best know for it's vividly red roses.

"Everything is so wonderful", Said Marie, while twirling around, trying to soak every drop of the beautiful day in, "I cannot believe you made such a lovely garden"

"Why not?", Eric smiled, brightly, "I have been gardening nearly all my life"

"No, I just meant it is so breathtaking, I can not imagine how much hard-work it took, it seems impossible for anyone"

"There are many other gardeners who helped...", His smile flashed brighter, giving him a playful look.

"I know, but I am sure none of them can grow a flower quite as well as you can", She turned to face him with her own smile.

He took a moment, before speaking again, looking up at the sky as if he were thinking deeply. After a few seconds, sudden smile filled his face, and he turned his attention back to Marie, seemly resolving his silent questions.

"Marie...", Eric quickly slid his hand in his pocket, "There is something I want to ask you", He stared down at the grass below him, nervously.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?", He pulled up a small golden ring. Simple, but still elegant in it's own way.

"Oh Eric, yes--yes of course I will!"

Marie slowly lifted her head up, just high enough to gaze into his deep green eyes. Her eye lids lowered and her face grew closer to his. Closer, closer and closer, until they kissed.

"I have never been happier in my life..", she thought as her mind drifter to thoughts of their future.

* * *

Marie sighed and cursed herself mentally for letting her mind drift back in time. There were too many things to do today, no time for daydreams, even the pleasant ones. Well, vaguely pleasant, as it often saddened her to think about the times when she and Eric could have lived a normal life. In fact, she'd grown even more depressed at the thought of the upcoming moment when the spell could never be broken. So much so that she'd been avoiding Eric lately, seeing him now might make her burst into tears. Never the less she worked hard to get the castle ready for the arrival of a new girl. "And maybe just maybe, she often thought to her self, "She can break the spell", but she never really believed it. 

"Henri!"

A young boy sped down the hall, zooming past Marie.

"Henri, stop, right now!", The woman chasing after him called out.

The boy laughed, loudly, and continued to evade her, turning back in the direction he came before she could catch him.

"Ms. Lorraine, is Henri giving you trouble again?", Marie asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes, he hasn't done a thing I told him all day", Ms Lorraine answered, stopping next to Marie, completely out of breath. Ms. Lorraine was specially hired years ago, to watch over the son of the castle's musical coordinator, Richard Edwards.

She was quite a tall woman, a good few inches over Marie's height. Her hair, was a couple of shades darker than Marie's and almost twice the length, as Marie's hair went an inch past her shoulders.

"Hmm...let me speak to him, he thinks of me as a sort of older sister"

Marie stepped into Henri's path, hoping to get the chance to get attention. In stead, he kept running, gliding right through her body. It was was not a uncomfortable experience, in fact, She couldn't even feel him, but she hated it all the same. Hated it, actually because she couldn't feel it, she couldn't feel the way another humans skin felt against her's. Couldn't put a hand on someone's shoulder, couldn't run her finger through someone's hair, and she couldn't kiss. _"There will be plenty of time to kiss later",_ that sentence now haunted her every minute. Oh how she wanted to kiss Eric again...

"Henri, please...don't do that"

This question intrigued the boy enough to halt him, "Why not?", He turned to stare up at her face.

"It isn't polite"

"But it's fun"

Marie sighed, and kneeled down to his level, "Sure it may be fun, just like running through the castle is fun, but you could get hurt. You could trip or hit the edge of a table by accident or something even worse. I would not want anything to happen to, and that is why Ms. Lorraine and I ask you to stop. Do you understand?"

Henri nodded.

"Good", she stood, about to get back to work, when she heard him call her name, softly.

"Marie?"

"Yes?"

A unusual sadness flooded his face, "When can I play with Louis again?"

Her heart nearly broke at this question. Louis was Henri's pet, a lizard he had taken care of in the garden.

Now, because of the spell he couldn't even hold him.

"How could that enchantress not think of how this might affect the children?", She often pondered. It had been very hard the explain what had happened to the boy at such a young age, but she didn't really think he wondered about things like that as he always acted as his usual self.

"So you can put him in my dresser again?", Marie responded, trying to force herself to smile for his sake.

"No", Henri paused as if to question whether he really didn't want to do that again,"I just want to know when"

"Mmm...soon", She couldn't bare to tell him they might never be normal again.

"Soon?"

"Very soon", She hated to lie, but she just couldn't bring herself to say what she actually thought.

He nodded, the bright smile returning to his face.

"Now go, I am sure Ms. Lorraine has to take you to your lessons", Marie headed down the hall as Henri walked up to Ms. Lorraine.

* * *

Marie had to get the young woman's room ready today, no more time for stops. So, she quickened her pace, but tired shorty and came to a complete stop to catch her breath. 

"I haven't seen you in awhile"

She froze stiff, realizing who's voice it was.

"Eric...why aren't you in your garden?", Marie managed to blurt out, turning to look into his eyes. When she did, she notice he wasn't his usually happy-looking self. He had an elbow leaned against the wall, so he could rest his head on his palm. His face held absolutely no emotion at all, certainly not his standard cheerful grin.

"Well, I thought since you have not spoken to me in...oh...two weeks, I might just have to go talk to you", Eric, replied, a coldness mixed in his voice.

"I have been busy", She desperately tried to cover-up her true feelings.

Sighing slightly, he pushed himself away from the wall, and took a few steps until he was closer to her.

"Please, stop, we both know that's not the full truth", His expression dropped, and he then whispered, "Did I do something that hurt you?"

"No!", she realized she'd said that a bit too loud, "...no", She said quieter, "It-it's just that...", she suddenly cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Marie?", his soft-toned voice called,"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just that seeing you reminds me of the fast coming time when the spell will never be broken. All of the dreams we had for our lives will be gone", Sniffing with tears wetting her eyes, she lifted her glaze up to meet his green eyes.

Such a perfect deep color that it made her never want to look away. Eric's eyes held a high contrast compared to the rest of him. Light blond hair covered his head with a few lost strands hanging over into his forehead, and his face always seemed to welcome smiles.

Then, to Marie's surprise he started laughing, it would be a sweet and enjoyed sound at any other time but now it appeared strange.

"Marie, my love, what makes you think the spell will never be broken?", He asked when his laughter had become controlled, "A young woman is coming to the castle, things are looking better than ever", he smiled, his wonderfully uplifting smile.

Marie could not help but join in his happiness, Eric had a way of brightening her mood, "Eric, you are far too optimistic for me", She shook he head, smiling.

"I have to be, I have to make you smile. I cannot help it"

She stole a long look at him, thinking things over in her mind, "I will do everything in my power to make sure the spell is finally broken", she said after a few moments.

"I will, too"

She nodded, "But that means I really should be going"

"Alright", Eric smiled again, "Don't be so gloomy, Marie, everything will be fine, I promise"

"Okay, Eric, I trust you"

Marie headed the other way down the hall, as she went, she made a commitment to herself. She was going to work as hard as she could to make sure that promise was fulfilled.

* * *

Review please, okay:) 

Next chapter: Arrival


	7. Arrival

Thank you, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons and QueenIsuralia for reviewing. 

And now, to answer a few questions:

sueariel: I was never really sure how to write that correctly, so thanks for explaining it to me.

dancingirl28843: This is just my version of the story, so I wanted a fairly original title and since most of the story concerns different things about Alvia's fire, it seemed a good choice. Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Allergic-to-Paradox: Thank you so much for leaving so many reviews! ("Is it her whole eyes that are flames, or just the pupils?") Just pupils, in the center. ("Does Henri keep growing, or is he stuck at the age he was then?") He keeps aging, so when he was cursed he would have been three or four. And thanks again for all your wonderful comments.

Now, enjoy chapter seven...

* * *

"She's here!" 

A shout from the front of the castle was enough to pull Marie away from straighting the sheets in what was to be the young woman's bedroom. She had not known what the young woman's preference was in bedding, so the plain white color would have to do. She, in fact, had not know what the young woman's preference was in anything. All she had been told was that a young woman was to come and that was certainly not enough information to base one's room decor on. She'd managed to get the room to look decent, though, plain but decent. Now, the time had come to put her work to the test.

As soon as she arrived at the main entrance, a small crowd of servants had already gathered.

"Now, settle down everyone."

She reckoned that voice as belonging to Ms. Lorraine.

"We don't want to make the girl uncomfortable by having so many people greet her. We might scare her enough as it is"

She then directed half of the crowd away from the front door, making them get back to their jobs. Although she had no authority in this matter, not one servant made a move to disobey her. The forty-nine year old woman could still be pretty intimidating, when she wanted to be.

Turning to the young girl who had first spotted their new guest outside, she asked, "Are you sure it's her?"

"Well, I've never seen her before and she is a small distance away, but who else would be coming here?" the seven-teen year old blond, replied.

Ms. Lorraine was about to answer, when the girl continued, her words laced with bubbly giggles, "This is so exciting! I can not believe what amazing luck we have!"

"Amazing luck?" Ms. Lorraine thought, slightly annoyed, "I wouldn't call it luck". She'd been one of the servant who'd offered that poor man something to eat, and she'd been one of the few to see the Master force that man to bring back his daughter. "It was not luck at all," She continued thinking, bitterly "It was a cruel demand" "Camille, stay here and keep watching, please," Ms. Lorraine interrupted the girl, who had been babbling on about nothing in particular while she was thinking.

Camille stared at her oddly for a moment, then shrugged and put her attention back into watching the young woman on the horse outside.

* * *

Sticky, nearly-dried tears clung to Alvia's face as she approached the castle. It was a huge, dark structure, and seem to almost blend in to the surrounding forest. Alvia, however, noticed none of this, her thought had been on home since she left many hours ago. "Why did this happen to me?" her mind pondered. These things never happened to people like her, though, she couldn't name who these things actually did happen to but they certainly weren't common villagers like her. Though with her 'gift' of fire she was far from the picture of a common girl, but that brought up and entirely more uncomfortable subject. 

What about her gift? Her father said the castle was inhabited with ghosts and a monster, though she though them no more than a illusion brought on by her fathers stress, SOMEONE had threatened him. What if that someone was dangerous? Could she use her fire to protect herself? No she couldn't control it, and besides she just couldn't imagine harming anyone. But what if she needed to...

"These things are far too dark to think about now," her mind scolded, "Just keep your thoughts blank"

A few moments passed.

"Just keep your thoughts blank."

A few more.

"Keep your thoughts blank."

"Keep your though---." Her mental sentence was cut short as fresh tears rolled down her now paled cheeks. Suppressing her emotions had only caused her more pain. Images of her cottage, the market, Mr. Danvers, her paintings, Mama and Papa all flashed through her brain with surprising speed.

"I'll never see any of them again," was the last thing she thought before she reached the entrance.

* * *

The servants Ms. Lorraine had let stay, waited anxiously by the door. One man had a hand on the door knob, awaiting a "Open the door, now" from Camille. One maid had been positioned to take her coat, if she had one. A few others stood around for nothing more than to see her, but had the guise of helping her. 

Marie was at the very front of the group, using the extra seconds to fix the pleats on her skirt and smooth her blouse down. It was the very same skirt and blouse she had been wearing on the night so long ago and every day since. She figured it was enchanted, too, for it never wrinkled or tore and never had any kind of dirt on it. Regard less of it's age she had to make her self look presentable, even if she could barely see her. For she had volunteered herself to be the young woman's personal guide. Everything just had to be perfect.

* * *

As calmly as possible Alvia turned to the huge wooden doors. She'd already tied-up her horse to a nearby post, so all that was left to do was to knock. Slowly and cautiously, she reached her hand out to the metal knocker. 

Suddenly the door swung open, causing her to jump, reflexively. After a minute of regaining her composer, she peered into the dark doorway. It seemed completely empty, but then who opened the door?

Taking a small, hesitant, step forward and constantly looking around, she entered the castle. Alvia was not one to jump into a unknown situation without due caution, and 'unknown situation' certainly described her current position.

* * *

Marie watched the girl come in, looking scarred and confused and then realized that it might be too dark to see their transparent shapes. She decided to watch the girl for a few more minute before revealing their presence. 

Deep black hair, was one of the first things Marie noticed, It was very uncommon among their people. She had a pretty face, very innocent-looking yet something told her there was a hidden strength in this girl. Her eye's captured her attention the most, though. At first, she thought she'd seen a light brown color then almost a yellow, later orange and last a faint red.

Marie quickly discarded the strange eye color as nothing more than a trick of the small amount of light in the room.

"You are the merchant's daughter?" a gruff voice that could only be long to one person called out.

Marie almost thanked the curse that allowed her not to be seen as she had jumped quite a bit. She wasn't expecting the Master to be here! He hadn't been out of his room, to the servant's knowledge, in a long time. She certainly thought he would be present much later, but not now.

* * *

Twisting her head in every direction, Alvia tried to find the owner of that voice, but had no such luck in the dim room. 

"You are the merchant's daughter, correct?" This time the voice sounded almost impatient.

"Y-Yes, I am. Who are you?" Alvia studdered out, still confused about the person who must be hiding in the shadows.

"What is your name?" The voice asked, ignoring her question.

"Alvia Charnock."

There was a short pause, which she took as a moment to figure out the identity of the person she was speaking to.

"Are you the one who my father spoke to?" She asked, retraining the urge to accuse the person then and there. After all, her father had mentioned servants.

Again she was ignored, "Servants will take you to your room from which you are not to leave unless accompanied by a servant or sent for. Goodnight, Miss Charnock." Although it was a pleasant bidding, the voice's "Goodnight" was cold and stiff.

* * *

Marie took the end of the conversation as her cue to reveal herself. 

"Miss Charnock?"

Alvia turned, sharply, to her right.

"I am Marie Roberts and I will be your personal guide in this castle."

Alvia stood straight and her face lost all color, for she could clearly see an outline in the darkness. Remembering all the things she'd heard about ghosts, she forgot about the strange voice and frantically backed way, nearly missing a collision with a small table.

"Don't be frightened, we won't hurt you."

"W-We?" asked Alvia, the thought of other ghosts, terrifying her.

Marie walked away and whispered to the other servants, who had remained quiet and hidden the entire time. She saw Alvia's eye's widen at the sight of all the candles in the hall light, seemingly, by themselves.

* * *

With the new light, new understanding came to Alvia. These 'Ghosts' looked far less like mysterious entities and more like people. Nearly transparent people, but people all the same. 

"May I show you to your room, now?" The brown- haired woman, Marie, asked.

She nodded, lightly, and watched Marie turn down one of the many hallways.

Dull, life-less, grey paint was all adorned that this hall, besides a few small wooden tabled and the occasional cobweb.

"Your room, miss," said Marie, opening a door to her right.

Plain and simple but not unpleasant were the only ways to describe the room. It had everything you needed in a room and nothing more.

"Is it to your liking, miss?"

Again, Alvia managed to nod lightly, she had been expecting to be shoved in a cage or something of that sort, not in her own room.

"Then I bid you a goodnight, Miss Charnock," Said Marie, moving so Alvia could walk past her, and then shutting the door.

"Goodnight, Marie," Called Alvia before the door closed, at least she could be polite.

After, standing there, alone for a few minutes, full realization hit her again and more warm tear ran down her cheeks.

"I'll never see any of them again," was the last thing she thought before she went to sleep that night.

* * *

I know this chapter has lot of little sections to it, but I really wanted to present this scene from different views. As always, review, please. 

(Oh and in case anyone was confused, Alvia had been traveling all day and it was getting dark when she arrived)

Next Chapter: 8. Music


	8. Author's note

**A/N: I will be taking a little break from writing this story. I don't know when I will continue it. The reason? Frankly, I don't know where it's going, I haven't worked through the details yet and as of now the plot is bland. I need time to fix it; be a reader for alittle while. So, until I return to **_**The Fire Within**_**... Goodbye for now!**


End file.
